Don't Forget (잊어버리지마)
by fjshfz
Summary: Sequel dari That XX. Sesuai dengan yang ada sebelumnya(?) Happy reading semua Markhyuck NCT. Don't like don't read. Thanks


Song Fiction

Don't Forget (잊어버리지마)

Sequel of That XX

Cast: Mark Lee (Mark NCT)

Lee Donghyuck (Haechan NCT)

Kim Dongyoung (Doyoung NCT)

Rating: PG-13

Type: Shounen-Ai, Alternative Universe(AU)

Length: Oneshot

Happy Reading, Everyone~~

Inspired by

Crush feat. Taeyeon-Don't Forget

990802000606

 ** _You and I, even if we become strangers some day_**

 ** _Even if we become two people who can't ever come together again_**

 ** _Don't forget me, don't lose me_**

 ** _Even if you're holding someone else's hand_**

 ** _Even if you're somewhere I can't ever reach you_**

 ** _Don't forget me, don't lose me_**

990802000606

"Mark Hyeong," panggil seorang lelaki bertubuh ideal nan manis kepada lelaki di sampingnya. Yang ukuran tubuhnya setidaknya lebih tinggi daripada tubuh si lelaki manis.

"Ne? Ada apa?" Tanya lelaki. Yang bernama Mark Lee.

Si lelaki manis, yang memiliki nama Lee Donghyuck tersebut hanya terdiam saat Mark membalas panggilannya. Melihat itu, Mark hanya dapat geleng-geleng kepala mendapati lelaki yang notaben nya 1 tahun di bawah dirinya tersebut sedang menerawang bak anak kecil.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Mark sekali lagi. Dan, kali ini, Donghyuck menjawab,

"Mark Hyeong, jika saja suatu hari nanti kita akan menjadi seseorang yang asing satu sama lain, jika kita menjadi orang yang tidak akan dapat kembali bersama, jika kau sudah memegang tangan orang lain selain aku, jika kau sudah berada di suatu tempat yang jauh dariku, jangan lupakan aku ya."

Mark hanya terkikik mendengar gumaman (tak bisa juga disebut menggumam karena Donghyuck mengatakannya dengan cukup keras) sang dongsaeng. Ingin rasanya ia mencubit pipinya.

"Tak akan, Donghyuck-a."

"Jangan menghilang dariku, ya." Ujar Donghyuck kembali. Akhirnya, Mark mendaratkan kecupan ringan di pipi Donghyuck.

"Anieyo. Yaksokhae."

990802000606

 ** _It's so warm when our cheeks are touching_**

 ** _When you softly hold my cold hands_**

 ** _My heart was tired from the cold world_**

 ** _But you embraced it with your warmth_**

 ** _Your face that fills my eyes_**

 ** _Your face that's fast asleep in my arms_**

 ** _I wish time would stop right now_**

 ** _Never let go of these hands_**

990802000606

Mark merasa sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh pipinya. Ia hadapkan kepalanya ke sebelah kiri, tampak Donghyuck sedang menyentuhkan punggung tangannya yang—cukup—hangat. Mau tak mau, Mark tersenyum melihat tingkah dongsaeng kesayangannya ini.

Ia raih tangan kecil milik dongsaengnya itu. Dan betapa bahagia Mark saat Donghyuck menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari tangan Mark yang dingin.

Seketika, pikirannya menerawang. Memikirkan suatu hal yang membuatnya menghangat belakangan ini.

Saat Mark merasa betapa dinginnya dunia, Donghyuck dengan sukarela menghilangkan semuanya dengan kehangatan yang selalu ia beri kepada lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu. Meski ia lebih muda, namun Donghyuck selalu berusaha memberikan yang terbaik bagi Mark.

Sesaat, Mark tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia lihat, Donghyuck di sebelahnya masih setia menggenggam tangannya. Namun, Mark tersadar bahwa mata milik lelaki ber marga Lee itu menutup sempurna. Juga, napasnya yang sudah teratur. Melihat itu, Mark mau tak mau tersenyum.

Ia berharap, waktu akan berhenti saat ini juga. Agar ia tak dapat melepas tangan yang sedang menggenggam miliknya erat ini.

990802000606

 ** _We're looking at each other right now_**

 ** _I hope this moment lasts forever_**

 ** _I'm worried that Time would get jealous of us_**

 ** _Don't ever change, always by my side_**

 ** _Forever together, my love_**

990802000606

Saat ini, Donghyuck sedang menatap Mark yang sedang sibuk menyesap cappucino kesukaannya. Melihat senyum Mark yang merekah setelah menikmati sensasi minumannya itu. Mau tak mau, Donghyuck ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Donghyuck-a? Ada apa?" Tanya Mark tiba-tiba. Donghyuck terkejut mendengar Mark memanggilnya. Segera, ia menjawab, "tidak ada. Aku hanya senang melihatmu tersenyum."

Mendengar hal itu, Mark tergelak. Ia kemudian berujar, "asalkan kau tahu. Alasan aku tersenyum tadi karena sedang membayangkanmu."

Semburat merah tampak kasat mata muncul di permukaan pipi Donghyuck. Ia kemudian meraih hidung lelaki yang lebih tua darinya tersebut dan mencubitnya gemas.

Donghyuck berharap, saat-saat seperti ini akan terus bertahan selamanya. Namun, ia juga takut jika seandainya sang waktu yang sedang berdetik akan iri kepada mereka. Karena hal-hal yang mereka lakukan saat ini. Dan, sesaat,

Donghyuck teringat masa lalu nya bersama orang itu. Ah, Donghyuck sudah tak ingin mengingatnya. Sudah cukup, biarkan ia jadi kenangan serta cinta masa lalu Donghyuck yang kelam.

Karena Donghyuck sudah menemukan gantinya. Yang jauh lebih baik dan berhak ketimbang lelaki sialan itu.

"Selalu berada di sisiku, ya, Mark Hyeong. Tetaplah selalu bersamaku," kata Donghyuck tiba-tiba. Mendengar perkataannya, Mark mau tak mau tergelak kembali. Betapa imutnya lelaki di hadapannya ini.

"Iya, Donghyuckie. Aku berjanji," Balas Mark dan segera membelai sayang lelaki yang ia cintai tersebut.

990802000606

 ** _I hope you'll remember me some day_**

 ** _I hope you'll look back at least once_**

 ** _Please don't let go_**

 ** _Keep looking at us_**

 ** _Oh My love even after time passes baby_**

 ** _You and I, even if we become strangers some day_**

 ** _Don't forget me, don't forget me_**

990802000606

"Aku menulis surat ini untuk Hyeong," ujar Donghyuck setelah ia dan Mark keluar dari kafe yang tadi mereka kunjungi. Menyerahkan sebuah amplop yang cukup besar.

"Eo? Surat untukku?" Tanya Mark kebingungan sembari menerima surat yang diberi oleh Donghyuck. Donghyuck pun mengangguk. Dan berujar kembali, "Hyeong kan akan pergi ke Jepang besok. Jadi, aku beri surat tersebut agar kau selalu ingat kepadaku. Dan, ada CD juga di dalamnya." Mark tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Donghyuckie. Boleh aku,.." Donghyuck sudah tahu apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh Mark, jadi ia segera menyela,

"Andwae. Jangan dibuka disini. Bukalah di rumahmu." Dan Donghyuck memanas saat melihat seringai Mark.

"Wah, isinya pasti sesuatu yang spesial untukku," goda Mark sembari mencubit pipi Donghyuck.

TUK

Itulah suara yang dihasilkan oleh tangan Donghyuck setelah menjitak kepala Mark.

"Jangan berharap yang aneh-aneh, Hyeong. Ish, kau ini," jawab Donghyuck sembari memanyunkan bibirnya. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi tertawa melihat kelakuan lelaki yang lebih rendah.

"Hahaha, baiklah Donghyuckie. Sepertinya, kita harus berpisah disini." Tak terasa, mereka telah sampai di halte bus tujuan rumah Mark.

"Huft, baiklah. Senang sekali bisa keluar bersamamu tuan Lee," ujar Donghyuck sembari menunjukkan ekspresi sedihnya.

Melihat itu, Mark mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Donghyuck. Dan mendaratkan kecupan yang cukup lama tepat di bibir ranum milik Donghyuck.

"Aku harap, kita dapat bertemu lagi, Hyuckie." Donghyuck tersenyum.

"Kita bisa berhubungan via suara, ataupun messenger?" Mark mengangguk. "Iya. Semoga jadwal kuliah ku tidak terlalu padat agar aku bisa selalu menghubungimu."

Donghyuck mengangguk mendengar jawaban Mark. Lalu, ia melihat sebuah bus mendekat kearah mereka.

Dan itu bus yang akan membawa Mark pulang ke rumahnya.

"Annyeonghi gaseyo, Mark Hyeong. Jalgayo!" Ujar Donghyuck sembari melambaikan tangannya pada Mark. Dan dibalas dengan senyum menawan serta lambaian tangan oleh Mark.

Donghyuck tampak memandangi Mark. Setelah ia memastikan sang pujaan hati mendapat tempat duduk dan melihat bus mulai bergerak menjauh, barulah ia meloloskan sebulir air mata yang telah ia tahan sejak ia memberi Mark surat serta CD darinya.

"Aku harap, kau tak mengingkari perkataan mu, Mark Hyeong," ujar Donghyuck lirih sembari berjalan menuju halte dimana ia akan menunggu bus tujuannya.

Serta menatap langit sore Seoul yang seakan tampak ikut bersedih atas dirinya.

990802000606

Sesampainya di rumah, Mark teringat akan surat yang diberi oleh Donghyucknya. Segera, ia mengambil amplop yang tadi diberi oleh Donghyuck.

Dan, tentu saja ia tak melewatkan satu barang pun. Benar. Secarik kertas dan sebuah CD.

Penasaran dengan isi surat yang ditulis oleh Donghyuck, Mark pun membuka lipatan kertas tersebut,

 **"Hai, Mark Lee my beloved hun and Hyeong! Senang bisa melihat mu kembali setelah hari-hari melelahkan yang kau lewati di Tokyo**

 **Aku hanya ingin bercerita. Sedikit mengulang masa lalu. Dulu, aku sangat dungu. Tidak mengerti akan tulusnya perasaanmu kepadaku. Dan, aku buta akan segala kasih sayang palsu yang diberikan oleh Lee Jeno padaku.**

 **Ah, kenapa aku harus menyebut nama itu lagi? Terpaksa. Karena aku ingin kau mengetahui suatu hal. Mengapa aku dapat menerima perasaanmu sebelum kau terbang ke negeri Sakura. Kurang lebih, 6 bulan yang lalu.**

 **Berterimakasih lah kepada seniormu, yang telah menyadarkanku dan juga telah memberitahuku perasaanmu kepadaku.**

 **Siapa lagi kalau bukan si ceriwis Kim Dongyoung. Ia lah orang yang menyadarkanku akan segala kebohongan Jeno, seluruh perasaan tak sukamu, perasaan iri hatimu saat melihatku bersamanya. Dan juga, ia yang telah mengungkap segala rahasiamu selama ini. Kau yang telah menungguku selama bertahun-tahun. Sungguh, dari sana aku menyesal. Dan aku tersadar bahwa memang seharusnya aku mencintaimu. Bukannya Jeno. Karena, aku merasa sesuatu yang berbeda saat bersamamu. Aku lebih nyaman, dan aku merasa berada pada tangan yang aman. Disitulah, aku menyadari bahwa aku harus menerima segala perasaanmu padaku dan juga harus menyadarkan diriku sendiri bahwa aku memang memiliki perasaan padamu.**

 **Aku ingin minta maaf karena ketidak sadaranku dan kebutaanku akan cinta. Semenjak bersamamu lah, aku mengerti apa itu kasih sayang dan cinta.**

 **Dan, inilah yang ingin ku katakan padamu.**

 **Aku berharap suatu saat kau mengingatku jika aku mungkin sudah terlihat berbeda dari saat ini, aku berharap kau akan sekali saja melihat kembali padaku. Ke arahku yang sedang dan telah menunggumu sekian lama.**

 **Jangan biarkan semuanya pergi.**

 **Tetaplah melihat ke arah kita. Hubungan kita yang terpisahkan oleh ruang.**

 **Walaupun waktu akan telah berlalu, walaupun kita akan menjadi seorang yang asing nantinya,**

 **Ku harap kau tak akan mudah melupakanku.**

 **Aah, sebenarnya, itu adalah kutipan lagu yang kuberikan padamu :D ada di dalam kaset CD itu. Aku harap, kau dapat mendengarnya. Meresapi lagu itu dengan baik dan sungguh-sungguh**

 **Baiklah, mungkin hanya itu saja. Maafkan suratku yang terlalu panjang ini. Semangat dengan studimu, tuan Lee! Aku akan selalu berada di hatimu**

 **Salam,**

 **Your beloved,**

 **Lee Donghyuck."**

TES

Tak terasa, air mata Mark menetes setelah membaca surat dari pujaan hati nya tersebut. Sesuai dengan pesan terakhir Donghyuck, ia pun segera meraih kaset CD yang ada. Di sampul kovernya, tertulis nama penyanyi solois yang terkenal di Korea yaitu, Crush. Yang berkolaborasi dengan salah satu anggota girl group yaitu Taeyeon dari Girls Generation.

Mark tahu lagu ini. Ia sedang senang dan menikmati lagu yang diberi oleh Donghyuck tersebut.

잊어버리지마

Segera, ia menyalakan DVD playernya. Memasukkan CD ke dalamnya, dan memutarnya.

990802000606

 ** _Don't forget this song_**

990802000606

이 노래 잊어버리지마.

Dan begitulah lirik terakhir yang dinyanyikan oleh Crush sebagai penutup lagu. Dan sepertinya, Mark mengerti akan maksud Donghyuck memberi Mark lagu ini.

Tentu saja, agar Mark tak melupakannya.

Tersenyum sembari menatap langit-langit ruang keluarga rumahnya, Mark bergumam,

"aku tak akan melupakanmu. Aku ingat segala usahaku untuk mendapatkan mu. Aku akan selalu mengingatmu. Dan aku berjanji tak akan mengingkari janjiku sendiri."

Akhirnya dengan itu, ia mematikan televisi yang ia gunakan untuk melihat video klip lagu Crush tersebut. Kemudian, Mark menyimpan CD pemberian Donghyuck ke tempat semula. Lalu, menyimpannya bersama surat yang dituliskan Donghyuck dan memasukkan semua itu ke dalam tas ransel yang ia akan bawa menuju Tokyo.

"Ya,aku akan menepati seluruh janjiku pada Donghyuck. Jangan lupakan dia. Dan, aku berharap kau juga tak akan melupakanku," gumam Mark kembali.

Semua sudah siap dan Mark hanya tinggal mempersiapkan mental untuk esok hari kembali menimba ilmu di negara tetangga.

Ia akan merindukan sosok Donghyucknya yang menggemaskan.

990802000606

Epilog:

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal untuknya, Donghyuck-a," ujar seorang lelaki bersurai jingga kepada Donghyuck yang sedang memeluk lelaki bersurai pirang di hadapannya. Wajah manisnya berhias air mata kering. Dan lelaki di depannya hanya terkekeh.

"Aku akan memastikan untuk pulang setelah ujianku selesai. Jangan bersedih, Hyuckie," ujar pemuda bersurai pirang—yakni Mark—sembari mengecup kepala Donghyuck.

"Kau janji, Hyeong?" Tanya Donghyuck sembari mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya. Mark hanya tergelak. Lalu, ia megeluarkan jari kelingkingnya juga dan menautkannya dengan milik Donghyuck.

"Aku berjanji." Dan setelahnya, Mark mencium bibir Donghyuck.

"Huft. Tahu begini, aku lebih baik tidak usah ikut mengntar saja," ujar pemuda bersurai jingga yang diketahui bernama Kim Dongyoung sembari melihat ke arah dua pemuda yang masih asik bercumbu itu.

"Huaa aku kangen Taeil Hyeong!"

990802000606

Don't Forget (잊어버리지마)

END!

 ** _Cuap-cuap dari author:_** Karena saya tidak mau mengulang kesalahan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya, maka saya langsun upload saja sekuelnya xD Meski mungkin unexpected, tetapi yah maaf. Saya juga manusia dan saya punya banyak salah #slap. Terima kasih yang sudah memberi review, follow dan favoritin cerita saya. Itu semangat tersendiri bagi saya untuk terus berkarya. Semoga semua readers-nim senang dengan karya abal ini. Dan yang minta prequel/? Sebenarnya sudah kepikiran tapi entah kenapa ide nya gamau muncul lagi TT jadi maaf, belum bisa saya kabulin TT

Sekian dari saya. Terima kasihh

Salam Markhyuck shipper :33


End file.
